There are a variety of amusement games are played on game units or machines of the type which include a CRT or similar video displays which display video information associated with the play of the game while the game is being played. The term "amusement game" as used herein may refer either to the game unit or machine, or to a game which may be played on the game unit. Often, when the game is not being played, a so-called attract mode is displayed on the video display, usually consisting of video information which is in some way related to the game or the play of the game. Generally speaking, all of the displays usually associated with amusement games are in some manner related to the game or the play of the game itself.
In addition to the display of the information associated with active play of the game, related information may also be displayed corresponding to such things as high scores achieved by previous players of the game, and the like. Similarly, the information displayed in connection with play of the game may be actual images generated in response to player input, or informational images associated with game set up, play options, scoring, number or identity of players, rules, or the like. In the attract mode, similar images of game play may be generated by the video game itself without player input. Likewise, information as to available modes of game play, scoring and set up information and other information related to the game may also be displayed in the attract mode.
However, the inventors are not aware that heretofore video displays of either moving video images or other information not related to the game or to the play of the game have been provided in amusement games. Such displays may include various types of advertisements such as advertisements for unrelated products or services, advertisements for other games which are provided by the manufacturer of the game, some of which may be present in the same location, such as an arcade or the like. Other such information may be in the form of so-called infomercials or other unrelated materials. Such other unrelated material may be video tape or other storage medium-based containing entertainment, news, weather, sports or the like, or images imported from internet or other on-line sources or from satellite TV or broadcast TV. The foregoing are all by way of example and are not intended to limit the invention in any way.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide for the display of video information in an amusement game, which video information is not related to the game.
A related object is to provide for the display of advertising information in an amusement game.
A further related object is to provide for the display of such advertising or other information not related to the game during an attract mode of the game.
Yet a further object is to provide for the display of advertising or other information not related to the game in response to predetermined events occurring during play of the game.